


Natural Wonders of Earth

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Melancholy, Niagara Falls, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, inclement weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Bill runs into someone familiar/strange in an unexpected place.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Bill Potts
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Natural Wonders of Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [listlessness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/listlessness/gifts).



> I haven't been to Journey Behind the Falls in about seven months, so forgive me any discrepancies. Consider it an AU where things are set up a bit differently.

"Isn't it exciting?" the Doctor said, as the three of them strolled out of the TARDIS into the dank, creepy tunnels. "One of the greatest natural wonders of Earth, and we get to wander around its guts!"

"It doesn't sound quite so appealing when you put it like that," Nardole said. "Reminds me of the time I got swallowed by the Mlpitiny Gorge Beast. I was stuck in there for three days. Almost had to eat a seagull to survive.”

“You’re making that up,” Bill accused Nardole, as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her pea coat. “It ain’t half cold here.” She shivered, then took her hands out of her pockets to adjust the scarf she’d wound around her neck. 

“Okay, so it wasn’t really a _seagull_ , per se,” said Nardole, “but I never remember the names of those things, and besides, if they caw and live near the sea, it’s the same thing, right?”

“Using that logic, wouldn’t a parrot be a seagull, if it was raised by seagulls?” The Doctor’s expression turned thoughtful. “There’s a giant indoor aviary nearby, we could, _in theory_ -”

“Doctor, why are we _here_?” Bill made a wide, expansive gesture, summing up the dripping water, the concrete floors, the eerie lighting. “You said we were gonna see Niagara Falls.”

“And we are,” the Doctor said. “We’re just seeing it from… a different angle.” He looked faintly sheepish, inasmuch as he ever looked sheepish. “I think I made a wrong turn,” he admitted.

“Can’t we just get back into the TARDIS and head back to the more… scenic route?” Bill rocked on her heels. She’d dressed for Canada in November, it was true, but it was still colder than she’d thought it would be. 

“In a moment,” the Doctor said. His expression was turning thoughtful. “I feel like I’m missing something.” He was heading off in the direction of one of the more winding tunnels. 

“Where are all the people?” Bill called after him. She could hear the faint thundering of the falls nearby, loud and steady as a migraine headache. 

“It’s after hours,” the Doctor called back. “You’ve got the run of the place!” He was beginning to jog, and his great big boots echoed through the halls. Nardole’s quieter footsteps followed after, and soon it was just Bill, standing next to the TARDIS with the roaring of the falls all around her. 

“Great,” Bill said into the emptiness. “Just great.” 

* * * 

Bill wandered through the tunnels, her hands in her pockets, the echoes of her footsteps drowned out by the roar of the water. There were several alcoves leading out towards the Falls themselves, blocked off by little barriers, and Bill watched the water go by, illuminated by lights. It was very pretty, she had to admit, and there was something awe inspiring. It’s just that she could only stand there and be awed for a given amount of time, and the water droplets were beginning to collect in her hair and her eyelashes, and it was very _cold_. It reminded her of being in that one space station, in certain respects; long, winding corridors, no natural light, the sensation of pressure just outside that could crush you to bits. 

Bill meandered her way down one hallway, gradually making her way down. There was a set of concrete steps leading out onto what looked like an observation platform. Lacking anything else to do (she didn't want to get lost in this labyrinth mess of tunnels), she made her way outside. 

The noise was much, much louder, and the spray from the waterfall drenched her in what felt like moments. The yellow lights from the windows of the observation chamber spilled out over the viewing platform, blending in with the multicolored lights that were being projected onto the Falls. 

And there was someone leaning over the guard rail. It was a proper lean, too, all the way on their tiptoes. They looked like they were going to fall over soon, and Bill rushed forward before her brain could catch up with her feet. She grabbed the person by the back of their long, flowing coat and yanked them back onto the platform. 

"Oi!" The person turned to look at her, and all the different lights cast weird shadows on their face. It was a woman - a proper good looking one, actually, and Bill wasn't sure why she was so shocked. The woman had flyaway blond hair, a button nose, and wide eyes. 

"Sorry," Bill said, letting go of the woman's coat. "You looked like you were about to fall off, right, and it's so slippery…" She trailed off, cleared her throat. "Sorry," she said again. 

“Good intentions,” the woman said, and she gave a shrug. She was grinning, and her grin was contagious - it seemed to take over her whole face. Her nose scrunched up, her forehead wrinkled, and she looked faintly ridiculous. Bill could already feel the butterflies starting up in her stomach. “Can’t really be mad at someone who wanted to keep me from falling to a watery doom.” 

“Y’know,” Bill said, “I don’t think they’d be too happy, if they knew you were up here about to fall over.” She jutted a thumb up towards one of the security cameras that was observing the two of them.

“Those things don’t work,” the woman said dismissively. “All that water damage, I’d be surprised if they ever worked. Might’ve just put ‘em in for show, so they wouldn’t have to worry about some idiots doing something particlarly dumb.” She had a Northern accent - a pretty thick Northern accent, and Bill would have been surprised, but she’d been all over time and space, and heard a lot of surprisingly familiar accents.

“Y’don’t say,” Bill said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Anyway, the place is closed, so I think they’d be madder at me for being here in the first place.” The woman tucked a piece of wet blond hair behind one ear, and then she frowned. “Although,” she added, “if it’s closed, what are _you_ doing here?” 

“What were you looking at, down there?” Bill asked, because “I came here in a space and time ship with a grumpy Scottish alien” wasn’t the kind of thing you could just… say to someone. 

“What makes you think I was looking at something?” the woman countered. She was looking very closely at Bill’s face, almost as if she knew Bill, but that couldn’t be possible. Bill would’ve remembered that face. 

“If you were gonna jump, I feel like you would’ve just jumped,” Bill said, her tone thoughtful. “And if you were some kind of weird thrill seeker, I think your feet would’ve been off the ground, which they weren’t.”

“Well done, Bill Potts,” the woman said, and she looked genuinely delighted.

“How d’you know my name?” Bill’s eyes narrowed. What were the chances of her having a stalker? Let alone a stalker who she’d run into in the middle of Niagara Falls, Canada who knew when. 

“D’you wanna see what I was looking at?” the woman asked. She grabbed Bill by the hand, pulling Bill towards the metal barrier that kept people from jumping off. “Here, look!”

_If she pushes me off, the Doctor will be so cross at me for falling for it_ , Bill thought, but she obediently leaned forward and looked down, into the darkness along the cliff. The metal barrier was digging into her stomach, and she was getting even more soaked. She was going to need a towel when she got back to the TARDIS. “I don’t see anything,” she said, squinting, “and you still haven’t told me how you know my name.”

“Oh, blast, did it… hold on.” The woman was leaning forward as well, and rummaging around in the pockets of her coat. She pulled something out, and then she was pointing it at a random spot of shadow. Didn’t seem any different from any other random spot of shadow, truth be told. 

Bill whipped around, staring, as a familiar whirring sound hit her ears. It was nearly drowned out by the roar of the water, but she’d know that anywhere. “That’s a sonic screwdriver!” she said. “I’d know that anywhere, how do you -”

“Look,” the Doctor said, and she pointed. 

Slowly - so slowly that Bill almost thought it was her eyes acting up - something was beginning to light up. It was something small, like a million tiny little bits of bright dust slowly coalescing into one object, but still made up of a bunch of other smaller objects. It reminded Bill of a swarm of midges, or maybe a school of tiny, tiny fish, except she couldn’t make out anything else.

“L’gojikan Dream Beetles,” the woman said, and her voice was very quiet, right in Bill’s ear. When had she gotten so close? “They only swarm every two hundred and eighty seven years, but this is one spot they’ve been using for ages. I found myself in the neighborhood, and I thought I’d give it a go.” She had an arm around Bill’s waist now, holding them together, and even through all the chill dampness, she was so _warm_. 

“You’re the Doctor,” Bill said, and she stood up slowly, slightly dizzy as the blood rushed back. 

“What makes you say that? I might not be a doctor, or maybe I’m a doctor, but there’s plenty of people out there that’re doctors, doesn’t merit a “the,” does it?” 

Bill crossed her arms, and fixed the woman with a look. She’d learned that one from the Doctor. The Scottish Doctor. “Hang on,” Bill said. “If you’re the Doctor, are you from the past or the future?”

“I can’t really tell you that,” the Doctor said, and no, she was _definitely_ the Doctor. Even if her Doctor didn’t ramble like that, he still got the same look about the eyes. 

“But you admit that you’re the Doctor!” Bill smiled, triumphant. “So if you’re from the future, is there some, like, future version of me wandering around here somewhere?” She grinned, imagining an older version of herself bumping into the Doctor that she knew. “Do I look like my mum, when I’m older?”

“Spoilers,” said the Doctor, then; “y’know, it’s just as annoying saying it as it is hearing it.”

“So why say it in the first place?” Bill shoved her hands into her pockets - she was beginning to shiver, and she probably should have gone inside. It wouldn’t do her any good to get sick, standing out in the wet and the chill like this. 

“Gotta preserve the integrity of space and time,” the Doctor said, and she said it so earnestly that something in Bill’s chest just _ached_. 

It was one thing for the Doctor to be a crotchety old man who she could be mates with. It was entirely another for the Doctor to be… well, a beautiful older woman. A blond, even, and Bill had always had a weakness for blonds.

“That sounds just as obnoxious as ‘spoilers,’ y’know,” Bill said, and then she didn’t say anything, because there were a pair of warm, soft lips pressing against her own, and there were warm hands on her chilled, damp face.

The Doctor was kissing Bill, and her mouth was soft and warm. Her tongue was pushy, nudging at the seam of Bill’s lips, and then it was in Bill’s own mouth, and her thumbs were resting on Bill’s cheekbones, her pinky fingers resting on the soft spot behind Bill’s ears. She kissed with the same kind of fervency that the Doctor did everything, and she smelled like biscuits and engine oil and beeswax. The water seemed to be pounding all around them, only barely drowning out the beating of her own desperate heart. 

“Do we do that a lot in the future, then?” Bill said, and her voice came out faintly choked, then; “don’t answer that. Never mind, you’re probably gonna mention the space-time continuum or something, and that ends up sounding too ridiculously sci-fi.” She paused. “Has future me sat you down and had you watch any good sci-fi?”

The Doctor kissed Bill again, and Bill kissed the Doctor back this time, _proper_ kissed her, with tongue, one hand tangling in damp blond hair, the other going to the Doctor’s waist. They were pressed close together now, belly to belly and breast to breast, and it all had an air that was almost dreamlike. There was water dripping off of both of them, rivulets of it down cheeks, collecting in eyebrows, eyelashes. 

_Again with the waterlogged space girls_ , thought some distant part of Bill’s mind, remembering Heather, but this wasn’t a time to think about Heather. Not when the Doctor was pressing her into the railing, kissing her like it was the end of the end of the world. 

Bill’s knees were beginning to go weak, and the railing was still pressing into her back, and okay, actually, that was a problem, because images of herself falling down into the churning, swirling waters were poking through the haze of lust, and that was not a good idea. She broke the kiss, pressing her forehead against the Doctor’s and panting. The Doctor’s skin was cool against her own, cool and damp, and the Doctor’s nose was cold against her cheek. 

“As lovely as this is,” Bill said, “I think it might be a bad idea to… I mean…” She cleared her throat, not sure what she was asking, not sure if the Doctor had any idea either.

“You’re right,” the Doctor agreed, and then she grabbed Bill by the wrist and tugged her towards the entrance to the tunnels. There was a little corner, and she shoved Bill against it - Bill was staring straight up at the waterfall going over the edge, and then she was being kissed again, harder.

The Doctor’s hands seemed to be everywhere - unbuttoning Bill’s peacoat, tangled in Bill’s hair, grabbing Bill’s arse. How did she manage to use so many hands, when she only had the normal set of two? The Doctor’s breath was hot against her face, when they pulled apart, and when had Bill’s coat been unbuttoned? 

The Doctor's mouth was on Bill's throat, and her chilly fingers unwinding Bill's scarf, to get at Bill's throat. Her breath was hot, and her wet hair was sticking to Bill's face. She made a delicate little noise against Bill's skin when Bill pushed her shirt up, fingers dancing across the flat, pale skin of the Doctor's belly. The Doctor's skin was cooler to the touch, and clammy with all of the remaining wetness, like everything else.

"You're all wet," Bill mumbled against the Doctor's lips, as the Doctor's hands shoved her coat down around her arms and the Doctor's hot mouth moved along the cords of her throat, down to the plunging neck of her shirt to nibble at her clavicles. 

"Still getting used to that," the Doctor admitted. Her voice was ticklish as it vibrated against Bill's skin, and her hands were downright chilly as they found the cups of Bill's bra. She pushed them up, palming Bill's tits like the two of them were at a drive through movie theater in the old sitcoms Moira liked to watch. 

Or at least, what Bill assumed what it would be like to be felt up at a drive through movie theater. She'd never actually been to one - the closest she'd ever done was make out in the back seat of the cinema, and this was a _lot_ colder.

"What, getting wet?" Bill shivered, and her cheeks were heating up. She let her fingers slip under the elastic of the Doctor's thick sports bra, digging gently into the indent in the skin. "Is it that different from how you used to do things?"

"New anatomy," the Doctor said, and she _squeaked_ when Bill's fingers found her nipple and pinched. That was unexpected, and entirely too cute. Bill was smiling as she kissed the Doctor's wet, hot mouth, pressing her wet face against the Doctor's own. She was thinking about the Doctor's wet pussy, and it was making her clench, deep inside. 

"So you haven't done _anything_ with it yet?" Bill ran her thumbs over the Doctor's small, hard nipples and then she moved one hand down, clumsily unbuttoning the Doctor's trousers, then pressing her hand into it. She found the waistband of the Doctor's boxers, and she let the tip of one finger burrow under it. "Not even yourself?"

"I mean," the Doctor said, and she sounded faintly bashful. "I haven't... you know how it is, you're always busy, next thing you know you're standing on a platform in Niagara Falls late at night with -" And then she stopped herself from talking, and she went back to kissing Bill. There was a frenzied desperation to the kissing, and if Bill hadn't known better, she might have thought that the wetness on her face was tears, not condensation. 

The Doctor was tilting her hips forward as her tongue moved in Bill's mouth, and she moaned when Bill's hand slid into the boxers, gasped when Bill's fingers found the slick furrow of her vulva. Her clit was a hard little nub under the pad of Bill's index finger, and she broke their kiss to pant against Bill's mouth.

"Oh," the Doctor said, and her voice was thick. "Oh, Bill, that's..." 

"It's pretty nice, innit?" Bill said, and she was smiling as she drew little circles with her finger, across the Doctor's clit. She shifted her hand a bit (this was doing things to her wrists that she didn't want to think about, especially navigating around the Doctor’s braces), and she was already pruning up, from the damp air and the Doctor's own arousal. 

"Oh," the Doctor said again, and she made a breathless little noise when the very tip of Bill's middle finger gently probed at her entrance. She was wet and silky inside, and the muscles were already trying to pull Bill in deeper. 

"You're not the first virgin I've been with," Bill told the Doctor, which was true in a technical sense. She didn't have to mention that the last time she'd been with a virgin, she had _also_ been a virgin. 

"Good to know I'm in capable hands," the Doctor said, stilland she still sounded breathless. "Although I guess it's more like capable hands are in _me_." She moaned as Bill's finger slid inside of her in one smooth motion, all the way to the knuckle. Her thumb was pressing against the Doctor's clit now, and circled it in the same motion, pressing down.

"It'd take a bit more work to get my whole hand in you," Bill told her, "and I dunno if it'd work standing up." She curled the finger inside of the Doctor, thrusting gently, and the Doctor clenched around her tightly, silky and hot and tight. Her pulse was thundering, and Bill might have been lightheaded from all the kissing, because she fancied it echoed the thundering of the waterfall. 

The Doctor sagged against Bill, and she was still holding on to Bill’s breasts, awkwardly kneading and squeezing them, occasionally flicking Bill’s nipples. She squeezed hard enough that it was almost unpleasant, when Bill added a second finger. “It feels different from… from the last time,” the Doctor murmured, and she wriggled against Bill. She was practically riding Bill’s hand now, and she was so silky and hot and soft around Bill’s fingers, a sharp contrast to the rough, hard, cold concrete Bill was leaning against. 

“Thought you said you’d never done this,” Bill teased, as she bumped her fingers in and out, curling her fingers to make her knuckles bulge, stretching the Doctor’s entrance open, then pressing her fingers all the way in again

“Done it… mmm… done it when I were a man,” the Doctor said. “On the other… other end. Sort of. Not really the other end, is it? All more or less down there.” She whimpered when Bill’s thumb pressed a little harder, and her hearts were beating _so_ hard, under her breast and against Bill’s hand.

Bill twisted her fingers and twisted the Doctor’s nipple in the same movement, and the Doctor arched into it. She was trembling as she rode Bill’s fingers, and her hands had left Bill’s breasts, come out of Bill’s shirt to clutch at Bill’s shoulders. 

“I’d think that getting it up the arse would be different,” Bill agreed, as she kept thrusting, rubbing, twisting. She was reminded, inexplicably, of the Doctor dashing about as he piloted the TARDIS, and then she wondered how this Doctor (the Doctor she was fingering, whose lips were swollen from her kisses) did it. Did the Doctor do those things different? This Doctor was so different from her Doctor, although now that she was thinking about it, they were both her Doctor, a little bit. 

“What are you th-thinking about?” The Doctor’s voice broke Bill out of her reverie, and she found herself back to… well, herself. She leaned in to kiss along the Doctor’s neck, because she wasn’t sure how to articulate half of what was rattling around in her head. So she sucked on the Doctor’s earlobe, and the Doctor’s cunt clenched around her fingers that much harder. 

“I can feel how close you are,” Bill said, and she was speaking directly in the Doctor’s ear, quiet enough that it would have been drowned out by the Falls. “I want to feel you come on my fingers, Doctor. Can y’give me that?” She wriggled her fingers, a languid roll of her knuckles down to her fingertips and then back up, and the Doctor sobbed against her. 

“I’m tryin’,” the Doctor mumbled, then - “bite me!”

If Bill had been slightly less captivated, she might have made a snarky comment. Maybe something like _I didn’t realize I’d pissed you off that much_ , or possibly _that wasn’t very polite._

But Bill was utterly captivated by the beautiful alien riding her fingers, the way she could feel the Doctor’s ribs expanding and contracting in time with the Doctor’s breath, the way the Doctor’s cunt pulsed with both hearts. She sank her teeth into the soft skin, and she sucked until she could taste pennies, her thumb and her fingers still moving in concert, her other hand squeezing the Doctor’s breast. The Doctor’s orgasm seemed to start in her knees, as she went limp against Bill, her cunt squeezing and releasing around Bill’s fingers. She made little noises, and her mouth was so close to Bill’s ear that Bill could hear every one of them. 

“That was… oh,” the Doctor murmured, and she pulled back, pressing her forehead against Bill’s and rubbing their cold noses together. “Oh _Bill_ , you’re so amazing,” she said, and she sounded like she was drunk. 

“You are _proper_ fucked out,” Bill said, and she was smiling in spite of herself, her whole face filled up with a big, goofy grin. She wriggled her fingers again, and the Doctor gasped, grabbing Bill’s wrist. “Although you could be more. If you’d like.” 

“No, no,” the Doctor said, and she pulled Bill’s hand out from her trousers. “If I come again, I might go utterly incoherent.”

“I don’t know if I’d be able to tell,” Bill said dryly (that was the only dry thing - between her soaking wet knickers and all the mist in the air, she could barely remember what dry _was_ ). 

The Doctor snorted, and she gave Bill’s hair a little tug, and then she was leaning forward, her hands moving down the line of Bill’s body. She tugged Bill’s shirt up and over her breasts, taking the bra with it. The rush of cold air brought a whole wave of goosebumps. The Doctor’s hands were warmer than the air, but colder than Bill’s own skin, as they made their way up Bill’s belly to cup her breasts. 

Bill moaned when the Doctor’s lips closed around her nipple, and she hissed through her teeth at the bite of the Doctor’s nails on her other nipple. She clutched at the back of the Doctor’s head, and she tilted her head back, her mouth falling open. She stared at the Falls, as the Doctor switched between one breast and the other, doing wonderful, amazing things with her tongue, her teeth. Bill let herself drown in the pleasure. It seemed to thunder down on her, and the image of standing beneath the Falls and letting it wash her away, to mingle with the water, all her atoms joining up with the atoms of the water.

The Doctor gave a particularly sharp suck, and Bill was brought back to her own body as if she’d been dropped into it. She let her hands rest on the Doctor’s head and she moaned again, a little louder. 

The Doctor’s face was between her breasts, listening to her heart, and then the Doctor’s hands were at her waistband, unbuttoning her trousers, then shoving them and her pants down.

_I don’t think this much of me has ever been this wet and cold, and turned on at the same time_ , thought the analytical part of Bill’s mind. It was cataloging the sensation of the Doctor’s tongue, kissing down between her breasts, over the swell of her stomach, into the soft spot under her navel. She sighed, as the Doctor’s hot breath ghosted across her pubic hair, and then there was damp hair against her inner thighs and a hot, wet tongue tracing along the line of her labia.

“Oh,” Bill murmured, her fingers tangling in the Doctor’s hair. “Oh, you… oh!” Bill couldn’t really keep track of what was happening where. The Doctor’s mouth was on her vulva, sliding between her labia, and then the Doctor’s tongue was on her clit, or was that the Doctor’s finger? There was something probing the entrance of her cunt, and the Doctor’s mouth was sealed over her clit. 

Bill watched the cascade of water, almost eerie in the dimness, and she caught flickers of the beetles that the Doctor had been looking at, just out of the corner of her eyes. This all had the feeling of a dream, but her mouth still tasted like the Doctor’s skin, and when she covered her mouth with one hand to keep from squealing at the Doctor’s ministrations, she could smell the Doctor’s cunt, salty and deep. As loud as everything was, with her luck the Doctor - the other Doctor, the old Doctor, the cross-not-Scottish Doctor - would show up, and this would all get weird.

What would even happen, if the Doctor ran into herself? Himself? Themselves? 

“ You lot must have a complicated native language with _so many_ pronouns,” Bill murmured, and the Doctor paused, looking up at Bill.

“What was that?” The Doctor’s lips were close enough to Bill’s labia that she could feel the movement, and that was… interesting. There was a finger inside of her, pressing down on something delicate, and it was feeding more of the arousal that seemed to be building and building inside of her, like a bellows on a fire. 

“Nothin’ important,” Bill said. “Nothing… nothing important at all.” And then she was gasping, as the Doctor’s fingers twisted inside of her. She was doing the same knuckle-bulging trick that Bill had used on her, & _oh_ , it was just as nice on this end. 

“I think everything you have to say is important, Bill,” the Doctor said, earnest as anything. 

“I’m really close to coming,” Bill said, which was probably not some great insight, but the Doctor’s face went almost ghoulish, spread wide with delight and shadowed in the dimness. 

“Good,” said the Doctor, and then her mouth was back on Bill’s cunt.

Time went away. Everything was wet, and it was a study in contrasts - the Doctor’s hot, soft mouth versus the hard, cold concrete. The way the light danced across the Falls, the darkness that was all around them. The heat that was building up and building up inside of her as her skin became more chilled. She ground her hips against the Doctor’s face, and the Doctor moaned against her and vibrated, and something about that vibration reminded her of the way the rocks seemed to shake with the beat of the water.

_I’m going to have an orgasm staring at one of the natural wonders of Earth_ , thought Bill, and there was something so _funny_ about that, and that got her giggling. She could feel a pause in the Doctor’s movements, and she looked down at the Doctor’s faintly puzzled expression, brow furrowed as her tongue still rasped across Bill’s clit. 

Bill came looking into the Doctor’s face, and that was almost _too_ intimate, because there was something in the deepness of the Doctor’s eyes that she didn’t understand, but the pleasure that washed over her seemed to leave her limp, and she was staring at the Falls as the Doctor kept licking, the Doctor kept thrusting into her, and another orgasm hit her on the heels of the first one, a fizzing, throbbing thing that pulsed through her and left her sliding down until she was sitting on the wet platform. 

Bill kissed the Doctor, tasting herself on the Doctor’s lips. All of her clothes were bunched up, and she was shaking as she cupped the Doctor’s face in her hands. 

“I need to get going,” the Doctor whispered to her. “And I’ll be looking for you. The… other me.”

“The professor,” Bill said. She was getting cold now, properly cold - she’d need to have a long, hot shower when she got back to the TARDIS. The chill was starting to settle into her bones. 

The Doctor’s expression went a little sad. “I used to have someone who called me that,” she told Bill. “C’mon, let’s get you situated.”

They were mostly quiet, getting their clothes back in order. When Bill turned to make her way back into the tunnels (soaking wet - she was going to need to come up with _some_ kind of excuse), the Doctor grabbed her by the hand and kissed her one more time. There was something like sorrow in that kiss, and something like joy. Bill couldn’t begin to try to guess what that meant. 

“I can’t wait to meet you,” Bill said, her voice quiet. She could tell the Doctor could hear her - she caught the Doctor’s expression changing as she said it, and she tried to ignore the way her own stomach lurched. 

“Goodbye, Bill Potts,” the Doctor said, and she gave one last kiss, before Bill turned around and made her way back into the tunnels.


End file.
